Walmart: Connecticut and New Hampshire
by rockychaos
Summary: Hetalia ocs o' mine and mine friends'.  Shounen Ai and such.


A/N: An AU story focused on my friends' and I's Hetastates!

New Hampshire -

Richard Jones-

Who's Pov this is told in.

In this AU, Richard is the regional manager of Wal-Mart (Why the fuck did I even choose Wal-Mart for this.). A quick overview of his personality would be dense and emotionless. He has red hair and green eyes, standing at 5'2.

Connecticut-

Joseph "Josie-Cakes" Jones

Aka the boy who appears at the near end.

In this AU, Josie is a lacky, who started working for the company a few eeks ago. A quick overview of his personality would be girly and..Josie(LolInotknowhowtodescribeJosie).

Vermont

Ashley "Ash" Jones

Aka the desk person

And Richie's best friend when they were younger.

Yeah, the desk person.

Yeah.

She'll be in here later on in the story. I promise.

Quick overview of her personality: Tomboyish, Independent.

NOW, STORY, COMMENCE!

* * *

><p>1:03 pm, arrival time.<p>

As I stepped out of the plane, I was relieved that I was finally on solid ground.

Oh, and that I arrived safely in Connecticut. That too.

I looked around for any apparent signs of a baggage claim, and just my luck, it was a few yards behind me. I walked over to the baggage claim, waiting in line for my, well, baggage, as a young man (about my age, but he was TALL.) approached me. Said young man had a backwards hat, a yellow shirt with some kind of stain on it, a green hoodie over top of it, and some ripped jeans. "YO MAN, SCUSE ME!" He shouted at me with his mouth full of some kind of candy. As terrified as I was, I stepped aside. He took a small suitcase (it didn't go with his outfit at all, ghetto clothes and a suitcase, what.) "THANKS DUDE! I MISSED IT ABOUT 5 TIMES ALREADY!" He said, being louder than needed. I blinked. How is someone so stupid that they miss their bags 5 times? "Yeah, no problem." I replied back, cautious of this boy's sanity. He reached his hand out, smiling. "My name's William!" I suppose I shake back. "Nice to meet you. My name is Richard." I then heard two voices shouting this boy's name, two blonde boys, one short and one tall. "Gotta run! See ya!" He waved at me, as I turned around and saw my bags.

2:25 pm

I sat outside of the airport, hand on my chin, waiting for a magical taxi to appear and lift me off into my ever so magical motel room, where I'd unpack my bags and promptly go to the fairy kingdom of Wal-Mart. Yes, I am the regional manager of Wal-Mart. It's a good position shut up. So anyway, my ever so magical taxi came, driven by a man who looked like he was in his early twenties. He had white hair and a gruff voice. "Where to?" He said. Shit. I forgot the name. Well, at least I remember it was near the office. "You know the Wal-Mart office around 'ere?" I said, looking out the windows. "Ja! Ja!" The white haired boy said, almost had as much unnecessary excitement as the boy I met earlier. I swear, I was going to need an advil later from all of this shouting.

3:47 pm

I didn't seem to plan my time wisely at all, the taxi man was horrible driver, when I finally got to the building, my hotel was WAAAY more than 1 block away. It was rather large, so I could see it in the distance, but my bags weighed me down. I combed my hair, put on a fresh suit, and ran out the door.

4:05 pm

Phew, at the office with, I glanced at my watch "25 minutes to spare." I walked over to the reception desk, seeing a young lady with two pigtails tied in her hair. She reminded me of someone I knew when I was younger. "Hello, can you possibily tell me where the meeting room is around here? She looked up from her paperwork, and pointed down the hallway. "Thanks." I replied dryly. As I was walking in the door, a young man with black hair, blue eyes came crashing into me. He had a hand on my chest, looking up to me. Which is weird, since people don't do that often. "O-Oh, sorry!" He stumbled backwards and ran around me. I stared at the path he ran off at. I looked at my watch again. 4:15. Went inside the room, put down my suitcase, and decided to tail this boy.

* * *

><p>Yeah, the ghetto boy is my oc of Pennsylvania, who I managed to work in.<p>

**Richard: Review.**

**Joseph: You should like, totally review!**

**Ash: Eh.**

**Me: ASHLEY Y U NO REVIEW?**

**Ash: *sigh***


End file.
